Hero
by TomoyoD.Shimon
Summary: Debido a los nacimientos de niños especiales se han formado grupos a favor y en contra. Los más poderosos serán los nuevos gobernantes.
1. Chapter 1

Había oscuridad y un sonido estático, no sabía donde estaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como un líquido escurría por su mejilla y por su espalda.

—¿Kyoka?— trató de llamar a su amiga pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Cuando el humo empezó a disiparse pudo ver el cuerpo de la mencionada tendido a unos metros de ella, se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a donde estaba.

—Kyoka ...— su voz sonó en un hilo. Pero se recompuso al ver que aún seguía con vida. Permaneció sentada unos momentos sosteniendo la mano de la chica inconsciente. Su mente divagó a los gritos de hacia algunas horas, los cuerpos, los disparos, las explosiones, el humo, la sangre... intentaba convencerse de que todo había sido un sueño pero en cuanto los segundos pasaban se daba cuenta de que no era más que la triste realidad.

.

* * *

.

 _7:00 am 23 octubre. El día del ataque._

 _—Momo despierta, llegaremos tarde— una chica de cortos cabellos azulados tocaba a una puerta de color blanco con calcomanías de flores._

 _—Ya estoy despierta, en un segundo salgo— aclaro la chica desde el otro lado, se estaba viendo en el espejo, hacia años que había llevado el mismo corte y el mismo peinado. Estaba harta. Tomó las tijeras sobre la cómoda y sin pensarlo dos veces se cortó un flequillo, posterior soltó la cola de caballo que tenía ya echa y cepillo su cabello para dejarlo totalmente suelto._

 _Tomó unos vaqueros azules, una blusa de manga corta negra que permitía ver su escote y encima se puso una camisa de color rojo a cuadros, rematando con unas botas negras que llegaban debajo de las rodillas. Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina para encontrarse con su compañera de departamento._

 _—Wow, ¿Ese cambió se debe a?— interrogó Jiro en cuanto la vio._

 _—No se de que hablas._

 _—Momo, te conozco desde que tenemos 12 años ¿Cuánto hace ya de eso? ¿10 años? —hablo arqueando una ceja mientras jugaba con la taza de café entre sus manos._

 _—El dijo que yo era... una princesa— hablo un poco decaída guardando un par de libros en su bolso._

 _—Lo dijo— afirmó —Yo estaba allí, todo el salón estaba allí; pero que dijera eso no significa que ahora tengas que optar por un estilo como el mío. Me haces sentir que yo soy lo opuesto a una princesa— al decir esto la chica soltó una carcajada._

 _—Solo quiero ser más dura. Como tú._

 _—Eres dura. Solo que eres un tanto princesa — admitió tomando sus cosas. —Pero si quieres ser una guerrera está bien, me agrada que decidieras por tu lado rebelde, quizá más tarde podamos hacernos tatuajes._

 _—¿Algo así como un corazón?, ¡Una flor!_

 _—No_

 _._

 _Momo y Kyoka caminaron a la universidad, su departamento estaba cerca del campus y no les llevó más de 10 minutos llegar a su destino. Ambas estudiaban en una universidad privada para señoritas a las afueras de la ciudad rodeadas de paisajes hermosos que rayaban en escenarios mágicos._

 _—Ya entra— solicitó la de cabellos cortos viendo la indecisión de su acompañante._

 _—Y si no le gusta como me veo._

 _—Te ves increíble, entra ya— insistió pero antes de que ambas reaccionaran alguien las interrumpió._

 _—Señoritas, buenos días— hablo un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio cenizo tocando los hombros de ambas chicas y regalándoles una sonrisa._

 _—Hawks-sensei— hablaron simultáneamente tensándose en el proceso, suponiendo las hubiese escuchado._

 _—Pasen, pasen— las empujo adentro del aula donde ya estaban todas las chicas en sus lugares esperando atentas la lección del profesor._

 _El día transcurría normal, la clse de Hawks había terminado para seguir con la de la profesora Stivenson._

 _—E-escucharon eso— murmuró la chica rubia que se sentaba junto a la ventana._

 _—¿Fue una explosión?— cuestionó la castaña a su lado._

 _De inmediato la alarma sonó ordenando una evacuación inmediata._

 _—Señoritas, fórmense en orden para ir al refugio._

 _Se escuchó un «Si» al unísono para que las jóvenes se formaran tal como lo había indicado la profesora._

 _Se escucharon disparos y varias explosiones más, esta vez estaban más cerca. El nerviosismo y la tensión generada en él aula era palpable. La mayoría de ellas estaban asustadas._

 _La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a un hombre que sostenía un arma, estaba vestido totalmente de negro y llevaba un casco característico del grupo de exterminio._

 _Varias chicas lanzaron un grito cuando el hombre le disparó a Stivenson, la cara de Jiro se manchó de sangre de quien en vida había sido la tutora de la clase._

 _Momo apretó fuertemente la mano de su amiga, ¿Qué hacía el grupo de exterminadores allí?... Se suponía que aquella guerra no debía alcanzar la región pues era donde se encontraban muchas de las familias más acaudaladas, era una zona neutra donde era sabido que ningún niño o adulto habían manifestado la utilización de Kosei._

 _El grito de su compañera Rina la hizo volver, el hombre la tenía sujeta de los cabellos y la arrastraba por el suelo; todas veían atónitas mientras el tipo les apuntaba con el arma._

 _—¡Suéltame! ¡Ayúdenme! — rogaba la chica._

 _Higure que era su mejor amiga lanzó un rayo de su palma que el hombre simplemente esquivo y disparó contra la muchacha. Estaba bien entrenado como los rumores decían, eran rápidos, eran fuertes y todo el grupo mismo era usuario de Kosei. Querían exterminar a todos los que tuvieran aquel don para así ser los únicos, los más poderosos, los que gobernarán el planeta._

 _El hombre tomó un radio de su cinturón disponiéndose a emitir un mensaje —Los rumores son ciertos, hay usuarios en esta reg..._

 _No pudo hablar más porque lo que parecía ser una pluma de ave le había atravesado la garganta._

 _—Lamentó haber llegado tan tarde— Hawks cruzó la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. —Escuchen. Se que todas ustedes son usuarias... toda la escuela lo sabe y trataron de meterlas en las mismas clases. Stivenson también lo era y usó su telepatía para avisarme de la situación ya que como pueden ver también soy uno de ustedes— hablo apuntando sus evidentes alas color escarlata._

 _—Ninguna de nosotras ha usado el Kosei en combate — argumentó Jiro, ante el deceso de su compañera._

 _—Entiendo perfectamente, nunca fue necesario, pero ahora lo es. Un gran número de exterminadores está abordando la escuela, su modo de operar es simple; matan a todos los que se interpongan. Dejaran vivir a unos cuantos; los que consideren débiles e inútiles._

 _Una explosión hizo volar la parte trasera del edificio mientras se escuchaba como este se iba desplomando._

 _—Mierda, salten por la ventana y corran lo más rápido y lejos que puedan. No vuelvan a sus casas, no regresen a este distrito, escapen, sobrevivan. Si es posible busquen a la alianza ellos podrán mantenerlas a salvo._

 _Las chicas hicieron lo solicitado, una a una fueron desapareciendo en la distancia. Jiro y Momo observaron como algunas no alcanzaban a llegar al bosque y eran abatidas por lo que supusieron sería un francotirador._

 _Hawks abrió la puerta y luego de un suspiro pesado se dispuso a salir._

 _—Hawks-sensei— le llamó Yaoyorozu tomándole del brazo —¿A dónde va?_

 _—Momo-chan— hablo con cariño dando una palmada en su cabeza —Iré a patear cuantos traseros pueda, despejando el camino a mis queridas estudiantes._

 _—Hawks— le llamó Jiro un tanto pensativa —Tú eres parte de la alianza ¿No?_

 _El hombre alzó las cejas en señal de asombro. —Lo soy, pero no importa. Es hora de salir de aquí._

 _—Déjanos ir contigo— pidió la de cabellos cortos —Tenemos más probabilidades a tu lado que solas allá afuera._

 _—Bien, pero nada de llanto— el hombre sonrió y los tres salieron corriendo del aula._

 _Entre los pasillos se encontraron con escenas dantescas de cuerpos de las estudiantes mutilados, algunos estaban calcinados otras simplemente habían sido abatidas por armas de fuego._

 _Siguieron corriendo en busca de los agresores, tenían que detenerlos para darles una oportunidad al resto de estudiantes de salir con vida de aquel lugar._

 _—Cuidado— habló el rubio saltando y enviando dos de sus plumas a degollar seis tiradores._

 _—Sensei— hablaron simultáneas al atravesar con sus katanas a un hombre que se dirigía a apuñalar a Hawks._

 _—Lección terminada señoritas— sonrió orgulloso de sus alumnas indicando que debían continuar._

 _Al llegar a la puerta principal observaron que había un gran tumulto en el patio de la escuela un grupo de hombres se encontraba en una rueda observando a un montón de chicas arrodilladas en el centro, había algunos gritos de las más infortunadas que se encontraban siendo abusadas y torturadas frente a las demás._

 _Hawks pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, eran demasiados para el solo y de ninguna manera iba a resultar bien._

 _—Yo creo...— hablo la morena un tanto pensativa. Los ojos de su profesor la invitaron a continuar. —Puedo hacer algunas granadas, si usted los distrae luego del ataque irán por su cabeza, estoy segura de que algunos se mantendrán junto a las chicas así que si Jiro y yo atacamos cundo el número baje, hay más probabilidades de salvar más chicas._

 _El rubio sonrió ante la idea y Kyoka tragó saliva, lo que iban a hacer era una completa locura y no tenían la certeza de que funcionara, menos de salir los tres con vida de ese ataque. Momo expulsó algunas granadas de sus brazos y se las dio al profesor. Este de inmediato salió corriendo._

 _Esperaron un par de minutos antes de la primera explosión, por la ventana observaron como muchos de los hombres se alejaban buscando al responsable del acto dejando a cinco tipos custodiando._

 _Cuando desaparecieron del rango de visión las chicas tomaron un respiro y viéndose a los ojos supieron que debían actuar, abrieron la puerta y salieron corriendo con la intención de matar, Jiro tomó a uno y con sus lóbulos creó un sonido ensordecedor en la cabeza del sujeto a quien le reventó los tímpanos, no le dio tiempo de responder cuando la muchacha lo había degollado con el cuchillo que llevaba en el tobillo. Tomó el arma de su cinturón y disparó en diversas ovaciones a un segundo hombre usando el cuerpo del primero como escudo humano._

 _—Mierda—Bufo al notar que una bala le había rozado la pierna. Continuó disparándole al segundo dejándole imposibilitado._

 _Se giró a ver a su amiga y la encontró tirando de un gatillo con los ojos cerrados. Ya había acabado con los otros tres sujetos pero de alguna manera sentía que también una parte de ellas había muerto en ese lugar._

 _—¡Corran todas!— ordenó Kyoka al tiempo que corría junto a Momo y la tomaba de la mano —Estamos juntas en esto— habló y la otra chica apenas pudo asentir._

 _Corrieron unos metros hacia el bosque donde debían perderse entre los árboles para garantizar su escape. Frente a ellas apareció un sujeto extraño con una máscara de payaso vestido con un traje._

 _—Son unas pequeñas alborotadoras— alzó su mano izquierda y una ventisca negra salió disparada hacia algunas de las chicas que corrían elevándolas más de 10 metros y dejándolas caer ante la vista atónita del resto._

 _—Momo— le llamó invitándola a atacar._

 _Ambas se lanzaron, trataron de acertar algún golpe pero el tipo era rápido y lo único que habían conseguido era resultar con algunos rasguños, el resto de las chicas escapó dejándolas solas._

 _—¿Por qué intentan salvar esta escoria?— les cuestiono. —Parecen mujeres con valor ¿Por qué no se unen al lado ganador?_

 _—Porque ya lo estamos— hablo Jiro._

 _El sujeto alzó los brazos y elevó a Momo por los aires a más de 20 metros esta vez, dejó que cayera, Kyoka la observó descender en cámara lenta, la de cabellos cortos recibió un golpe que no sintió porque el alma la tenía en la boca._

 _—Estoy tan orgulloso— habló Hawks atrapando a la morena en el aire —Lo hicieron tan bien._

 _—Sensei— la de cabellos marinos empezó a llorar y Momo se aferró fuerte al pecho del rubio._

 _—Momo-chan— llamó su atención —No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo pero... te ves tan linda._

 _El rubio descendió y dejó a Yaoyorozu junto a Jiro —Váyanse, busquen a Endeavor; díganle que yo las envío... él las cuidará._

 _Kyoka tomó la mano de su amiga y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, Momo solo pudo girar y ver atrás, ver la espalda del hombre que la había salvado por segunda vez... —¡Sensei!— le gritó y este le hizo una señal con la mano en un puño. Sabía lo que significaba._

 _«Se fuerte»_

 _Corrieron cuanto pudieron hasta llegar a la carretera principal que las conducía al ciudad. No debían volver a casa. No debían regresar al distrito de Kaijū. Debían caminar hacia la zona prohibida y salir._

 _Escucharon un grito y el humo nubló su vista, pudieron ver a una chica castaña que corría con desesperación hacia ellas._

 _Detrás suyo apareció una mujer lanzando bolas de fuego que quemaban los árboles a su alrededor._

 _Apenas acababan de salir del campo de batalla y ahora se encontraban con otra loca._

 _La castaña salió flotando y Yaoyoruzu disparó mientras que Jiro se acercaba lo suficiente para encontrar una apertura mientras esta esquivaba los ataques de la morena._

 _La mujer emitió algo como un chillido y golpeó el suelo con brusquedad causando una explosión. Luego todo se volvió totalmente negro._

.

* * *

.

20:30 pm. 23 de octubre 9 horas después del ataque...

Yaoyorozu se quedó quieta observando la ciudad, esta ves no había luces y tranquilidad. Los edificios se veían envueltos en llamas, y los gritos podían escucharse a la distancia. Abrazo a Jiro, estaba asustada y no sabía que debían hacer a partir de aquel momento.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer, creo que esta historia será un tanto rara :v la verdad la estoy escribiendo en los trayectos así que solo plasmo lo que se me viene a la mente en el momento. No lo estoy pensando mucho así que me~ a ver si les gusta**.


	2. Inicio

Observo la escena distante y se sintió culpable de haber servido de señuelo para aquella mujer.

—Está bien Uraraka— el chico junto a ella posó una de sus manos en su hombro tratando de reconfortarla.

—Aún así, no se suponía que nadie saliera herido— admitió observando como solo ellos cuatro se mantenían en la escena, el otro chico que había estado junto a ellos ya se había marchado llevando consigo a la mujer que los atacó para interrogarla.

—¡Oigan! ¿Podemos ayudarlas en algo?— Alzó la voz el rubio y los ojos de Yaoyoruzo un tanto perdidos buscaron la ubicación de la voz.

Los labios de Momo se apretaron y dejó salir un gemido leve llevándose una de sus manos a la boca tratando de apagar el sonido, sus lágrimas rodaron cuando lo vio, él era uno de ellos.

—Ayuda... por favor.

Ambos chicos se acercaron viéndolas con un poco de duda. La castaña se acercó a la mujer en el suelo tomando algunas cosas de la mochila que llevaba para poder darle los cuidados de primeros auxilios.

—Estará bien, solo que por el golpe y quizá la pérdida de energía usando su Kosei la harán dormir un poco más— aseguró.

Momo no pudo refutar, no pudo negarle o dejar en duda cualquier cosa que la chica dijera porque la conocía; o cuando menos la había visto en la facultad de enfermería, su nombre era Ochako y hasta donde sabía era una buena estudiante aunque de ningún modo sobresaliente.

—Tu eres, ¿Yaoyoruzo, cierto?— cuestionó y la muchacha únicamente asintió a su pregunta. —Ella es Jiro ¿verdad— de nuevo pregunto y una vez más la morena solo asintió.

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio pues Yaoyoruzo solo mantenía los ojos en su amiga, la preocupación era evidente en su rostro y no dudaba que se encontrase totalmente conmocionada.

—Vamos— habló el rubio tomando a la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos. Momo lo miro rogándole con los ojos que no le hiciera daño y el muchacho le sonrió. —Tu amiga es muy linda, ¿Tiene novio?

La morena lo observó unos segundos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pues notaba que el rubor en el muchacho era un tanto evidente.

—No, no lo tiene.

El chico sonrió y camino hacia adelante por la carretera.

—Quizá cuando despierte pueda ser yo su novio, soy Kaminari Denki por cierto.

—S-soy Yaoyoruzo Momo— la chica camino detrás de él y por alguna razón sintió que sus palabras no estaban equivocadas.

* * *

—Midoriya se quedó en la ciudad ayudando a las personas, únicamente Tokoyami y yo nos dirigimos al punto... tenemos el encargo solicitado.

—¿Encontraron señales de All For One?

—No, al parecer de todo el grupo que mandó solo cinco eran fuertes y se cuatro se concentraron en la escuela para señoritas Ino, Hawks los acabó pero se encuentra gravemente herido. No sabemos qué pasó con el solo se marchó diciendo que debía encontrar a alguien.

—Bien, Joven Ilda, buen trabajo. Ahora solo diríjanse al punto y aguarden al regreso del joven Midoriya.

—¿Regresaremos a la base después?

—Negativo, solo uno regresará y los demás irán de apoyo a otro lugar. El joven Bakugo cuenta con los detalles.

Luego de eso se cortó la llamada, el chico de anteojos pasó una de sus manos por su rostro. Estaba algo cansado de la pelea y de conducir.

—Puedo ayudarte— se ofreció el chico junto a él quien cubría su rostro con una capucha.

—No... hay que mantenernos al margen, tu Kosei es llamativo por lo que es difícil.

—Bien— aceptó el otro pues a pesar de ser molesto era verdad, aquellas manifestaciones de poder aveces eran infortunadas y tu apariencia cambiaba por completo. Eso lo convertía en un blanco fácil, por suerte sus padres pertenecían a la alianza por lo que pudieron contar con protección desde su nacimiento.

* * *

—Mierda— bufó el rubio cundo se dio cuenta que era el primero en llegar.

—¡Déjame ir maldito!—grito la chica que lanzaba bolas de fuego atada de pies a cabeza sobre una motocicleta negra.

—Que dijiste maldita— le hablo alzando una ceja y dando una patada a chatarra junto a ella para asustarla. —Mejor guarda silencio, estorbo— saco una pequeña jeringa de su pantalón y se la inyectó dejándola inconsciente. Estaba molesto lo habían mandado a la peor zona, él quería ir a la cuidad, no a la escuela Ino a recoger una idiota. Incluso sabía que estaba en la ciudad equivocada, él quería estar en la prefectura de Hokan donde habían visto a uno de esos Nomu... ademas y por sobre todo quería estar en ese lugar porque le preocupaba esa persona.

—¡Bakugo!— la castaña alzo la mano en señal de saludo, ya eran casi las 10 de la noche, estaban cansados y cundo vio al rubio supo que ya estaban un paso más cerca de volver.

—Uraraka— vio salir entre los arbustos a un chico de cabellos verdosos obscuros.

—Deku— habló apenada pero lanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo —Me alegra que estes bien.

—Bueno... — hablo un poco apenado mostrando su brazo dañado.

—Mierda, dejen de perder el tiempo y traigan sus inútiles traseros acá, necesito largarme ya para Hokan— el rubio les lanzo una mirada de muerte que los hizo retroceder un paso —¡Que mierda hacen con esas dos! Acordamos que las dejaríamos en la carretera.

—No íbamos a dejarlas en la carretera— explicó el rubio —Ellas cuentan con Kosei y pudieron enfrentarse a la fea, así que está bien que estén con nosotros.

—Que mierda— Bufo con molestia sin quitarles los ojos de encima a las dos muchachas, una parecía lastimada de la cabeza y la otra se veía bien. —¿Donde está el cuatro ojos?, debíamos vernos hace diez minutos.

—Aquí estoy— interrumpió un chico de cortos cabellos azules, —No grites de esa manera, no sabes quien podría escuchar.

—¿Dónde está Tokoyami?— cuestionó Deku.

—Esta en la camioneta, junto con los documentos. All Might dijo que tenías nuevas ordenes y que las explicarías una vez estuviésemos todos juntos— habló dirigiéndose a Bakugo.

—Las órdenes son que uno o dos regresen a la base con el prisionero y los documentos, los demás debemos ir a Hokan como refuerzos ya qué hay nomus en la zona— se quedó un tanto pensativo y todos lo notaron, sabían que se encontraba preocupado.

—Tokoyami irá a la base, esta un poco débil por las llamas del edificio al que tuvimos que entrar.

—Podrías llevarlas al refugio ellas tampoco están muy bien—Kaminari hablo apuntando a las dos chicas que se mantenían un poco apartadas del grupo.

—No es pertinente llevar desconocidos a la base, mucho menos transportarlos junto a los documentos. Si realmente van a quedarse con nosotros deberán ir a Hokan con el grupo de apoyo, debemos estar seguros de que son fiables.

—Bien, me apunto para Hokan— el rubio suspiro y se llevó los brazos a la cabeza —Yo me aré responsable.

—También iré a Hokan— hablo Bakugo y nadie se atrevió a objetar.

—Yo también los acompañaré.

—Deku, estas herido— argumentó la castaña.

—No importa, tú vuelve a la base.

—No, si tú vas necesitarás ayuda, ademas soy la única que sabe algo de medicina.

El de anteojos rodó los ojos, sabía que significaba que él y Tokoyami debían seguir el camino.

—De acuerdo, nos vamos— se aproximó a la chica atada en la motocicleta cargándola y llevándosela detrás de los arbustos que ocultaban la camioneta. —Nos vemos, cuídense mucho.

—Igual ustedes.

Cundo la camioneta se perdió de sus vistas Bakugo subió a la motocicleta y todos los demás se observaron los unos a los otros.

—¿Como viajaremos a Hokan?— preguntó la morena un tanto intrigada.

—Todos veníamos en la camioneta...— los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos.

—Solo llevaré a uno, los demás caminen— bufo el de orbes rojizos viéndolos un tanto divertido.

—Yo... yo creo que puedo hacer dos motocicletas... supongo que me queda algo de energía para eso.

Todos la miraron fascinados. Hasta que la chica se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta dejando ver un gran escote y para luego ver como empezaba a quitarse la blusa y luego el sostén.

—No veas — Jiro le tapo los ojos a Kaminari saltando hacia este y tirándolo al suelo.

—Tu tampoco— Uraraka le dio un golpe a Deku haciendo que este se girara.

—Interesante— murmuró Bakugo al ver como los vehículos salían de la espalda de la chica.

Una vez las motocicletas estuvieron listas Yaoyoruzo ofreció la amarilla a Kaminari y la verde a Deku.

—Muy bien, sube conmigo exhibicionista, próxima parada Hokan— hablo Bakugo, quizá estaba dispuesto a dar una sola oportunidad a esas dos mujeres.

* * *

—Kirishima... toma a los heridos y vete— Hablo fríamente un chico con la mitad del cabello rojo y la otra blanca.

—Todoroki... está bien— el pelirrojo hablo tomando a una mujer y un hombre que se encontraban en el suelo saliendo así del lugar, dándole una última mirada a su compañero quien estaba frente a frente a un nomu.


End file.
